If You Need Me
by fowl68
Summary: I'll be your shadow. I'll be your smile, your shoulder. And your friend.


If You Need Me

_**If You Need Me**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing pertaining to ToS. Oh, ad they're probably gonna be at least a little OOC. I'm not used to writing Tales of Symphonia.

-!-!-!-!

"_Best friends- it's a promise, not a label."-Anonymous_

-!-!-!-!

**If you are alone, I'll be your shadow.**

There were many that wondered at the angel's self-enforced solitude. He could have been accepted well-enough. He had been too, for the shortest of times by their measurement. On Derris-Kharlan was where he was most isolated. He distanced himself, staying away from the lifeless dolls that floated aimlessly through the silent world.

Yuan saw him a lot, often in his room, staring out the window to the stars. The burgundy eyes were glazed with the past and Yuan knew that there was no place for him in the world of old memories. So the blue-haired Seraphim would sit on the bed, bringing a stack of books with him and they would sit in a comfortable silence.

Sometimes, Kratos would come sit beside him and take a book and read with him. Once, Yuan remembered, he had been surprised at seeing a battered, well-worn book that had been a favorite of theirs before Cruxis, before they knew of angels, before Martel had been killed, before everything. A slight smile had settled on the brunette's lips before he settled down, fingers whispering over yellowed pages.

**If you need to cry, I'll be your shoulder.**

Yuan couldn't stand the sight of the broken man before him. Shaking shoulders, tears threatening to spill out at any moment, the weather-worn face was pale and the usually strong, calloused hands trembling. Yuan carefully stepped towards his best friend, knowing that any sudden move might cause the confused and miserable angel in front of him to attack, not recognizing him.

"…Kratos?" he tested the waters hesitantly.

"I killed them, Yuan. I killed my wife and son." The voice, soft and desperate, made Yuan's heart wrench.

The younger man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing it would hurt on the back because of the wings. "It's not your fault. Anna…she would've…wanted you to move on. She didn't want to live as a monster, Kratos. She asked you to do it. And I know it might sound heartless, but she didn't want to become a victim because she wanted to."

Kratos looked at him through red-brown bangs.

"You have to live her share as well, Kratos. Hers and Lloyd's. You understand?" The words sounded strange coming from his mouth. They were similar to what Kratos had said when the situation was reversed, four thousand years ago.

Kratos took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes, and could only give Yuan a grateful slight-smile, not trusting himself to speak.

**If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile.**

"You found him again." Was Yuan's form of greeting as he entered the familiar room.

Kratos looked up at him, still in the process of unbuckling his armor. "What's your point?"

"I thought you'd have been a least a little happy. Your son's not dead and he's more like you than you probably think."

"I betrayed him." The brunette began to unlace his boots.

"That doesn't mean he's not alive and well. I saw him a few hours ago."

Kratos glanced at him sharply.

"He was confused for sure, but I have a feeling that he doesn't really believe you're a traitor. Which is pretty much right."

A warning glare.

Yuan brushed a lock of azure hair out of his eyes. "He's a lot like you, you know. He has the same smile and he's got that hair."

Kratos looked at him slightly curiously. Yuan smiled, knowing he'd finally gotten his friend out of the dark mood.

"He's got Anna's eyes though. And temper."

Kratos had to snort almost unnoticeably, but Yuan hadn't had four thousand years of friendship with the man for nothing. He noticed and knew what Kratos was remembering. The many times Anna had gotten angry at him and possibly Lloyd. Lloyd's eyes blazed in the exact same way, even though his voice would get the same harsh tone as with Kratos.

Yuan let himself fall back on the bed, this one more comfortable than his for some reason. "So, what're you gonna do about the Eternal Sword?"

**But when you need a friend, I'll just be me.**

Yuan watched the fight, knowing Kratos would face this out until the end. Lloyd had gotten strong, Yuan noted with some pride. So that was that god fatherly feeling, he thought. He watched as Kratos released the mana and ran out, not having told Kratos of his plan to save him. He wasn't going to let his best friend after all these years die so stupidly.

Kratos had a surprised look in the red tinted eyes as he woke up dazedly. Lloyd ran over and Yuan explained for the both of them. "He's alive.I gave him some of my mana."


End file.
